Warm to Cold (A Jelsa Story)
by booklover2000
Summary: Jack and Elsa have been good friends since they were 7 years old. After the Eternal winter happens they start becoming more than friends. But a Hans threatens Jack to move out off the country. Jack obeys and move to burgess and dies. Elsa goes to his funeral and sees a boy across the lake. Is it Jack?
1. Prologue

Prologue-

**Author's note- This is my first fan fiction and I want your honest opinion. Also, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.**

**11 years before the coronation**

_Elsa's P.O.V._

Anna and I are walking to the lake outside of town in Arendelle. Even though it is summer time I can just freeze it with my ice powers. "Elsa, are we there yet?" my impatient five year sister.

"Yes, Anna," I said. Anna was jumping up and down with glee. We put on our skates and then I froze the lake and we started to skate around the lake.

After about a half hour of falling and fun I heard noises near the trees. "Anna, stay here and be quiet," she did as I said no questions said. I skate off the lake and walk towards the trees. Then I saw a boy with brown hair and eyes that looked about my age. "Uh hello there," I said.

"Hello I didn't know anyone else goes to this lake. My name is Jack Overland," he extended his arm. I took it and shook it.

"I'm Princess Elsa of Arendelle," I said.

"Oh I didn't realize your majesty," he bowed down.

"No, please just call me Elsa," I was embarrassed with the whole your majesty. He rose up and stood up straight.

"Elsa, are you ok?" Oh man I forgot about Anna.

"I'll be right back. Stay here," I ran over to Anna. When I got there Anna ran to me and hugged me with tears in her eyes.

"I was so worried because you were gone for a while," she was crying into my shoulder.

"I'm ok Anna, but want you to meet someone." Anna looked confused. "Come and I'll show you." We walk to the trees where I found Jack. "JACK! JACK!" I look left and right but couldn't see him. Then he came around a tree to my right. "Where were you?"

"Sorry Elsa, but I love climbing trees," he had a playful grin on his face. "Anyways who is this cute little girl." Anna turned bright red like a tomato.

"I'm Princess Anna, Elsa's little sister," she said being as cute she can be.

"Well hello there your majesty, my name is Jack Overland," he bowed down like he did with me but more playfully. Then he took her hand and kissed it. Anna giggled.

"So how old are you?" I said being curious.

"I'm seven and a half years old."

"I just turned seven two weeks ago and she is five," then we heard a muffle call.

"I need to go. My mom is calling me," he said sadly. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Do you want to see Jack again, Anna?" she smiled ear to ear and nodded. "Well it's settled then. Same time, same place?"

"I'll see you tomorrow my ladies," then he ran into the trees.

"Oh and bring skates," I said so we can all skate together.

* * *

_Jack's P.O.V._

The next day I waited for Elsa and Anna at the lake with skates in hand. I wonder why I had to bring them but oh well. I was surprised that didn't notice that I was barefoot. Most people would ask why was I barefoot or they would offer me shoes but I don't see the reason for shoes. After a while I saw them coming through the trees. "Hello my ladies," I said messing around. Elsa rolled her blue eyes. Anna was giggling like crazy. "So what are the skates for?"

"The skates are for this," Elsa rose her hands up and I turn around and the once watery lake was now frozen. I was shocked but fascinated at the same time.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just do ever since I can remember. You don't hate me do you?" I was most surprised at that question then anything.

"No of course not I'm just fascinated and shocked," her face lighted up when I said that. That made me smile also. "Now lets skate." We put on our skates and started to skate. "Now I need to give you a nickname," I said to Elsa. I looked over to her and she looked annoyed. "How about snowflake?" she shook her head. "How about ... frosty girl," she shook her head even harder. "I got it snow princess," she thought about it and nodded.

"I like it. It has a special ring to it," Elsa and I smiled ear to ear. "And you'll be Jack Frost."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Elsa said trying to be all leader like.

"Yes ma'am." After a few hours the sun was going down and we had to say good bye.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked hoping she would say yes because I wanted everyday to be like this.

"Of course Anna and I had lots of fun," then we went our separate ways.

* * *

**1 year later-**

_Jack's P.O.V._

My sister Emma was just born 5 months ago and she is so cute with her brown hair and eyes. And today I get watch her while mom goes to the market. Good thing Elsa comes to my house. After hours of waiting she didn't come. This wasn't like Anna and her to not come. Then the door opened but it was my mom. "How was Emma?" she asked.

"She's sleeping mom," I said sadly.

"What's the matter, Jack?" she was concerned.

"Oh it's nothing just that Anna and Elsa hasn't come today yet," then I started to think that I'll never them and they thought that I was no fun anymore.

"Well since I'm home, how about you go see them," then jumped up in glee and hugged my mom.

"Thanks mom, your the best."

"Just be back before dark."

"Ok mom, I will," then I run to the castle like lightning. When I got to the gate there were guards at the gate. "Um sir may I see the princesses please. I'm a friend," he looked at me and gave me a stern look.

"No one may see the princesses ever again unless you have a royal pass to come in." This didn't make any sense. Why would they all of the sudden close the gates. Then I knew something was wrong.

"I need to talk to Elsa. Just get her so we can talk and figure this out."

"No can do."

"Why not?" I was getting annoyed.

"Get lost kid or I'll throw you out myself," I decided to leave the gate and guard but not the castle. I knew a way to sneak in when Elsa and I started to be friends. I go to the side of where Anna and Elsa's room was and climb the vines to the third floor and fourth window to the right. I knock on the window and Anna opened the window.

"Jack, I'm sorry we didn't come but something happened," Anna looked sad and worried.

"What's the matter? The guard at the gate wouldn't let me in. So I had to climb the wall again. Hey where's Elsa?"

"I don't know what happened and Elsa moved out of the room and into another one and won't let me in," she had tears in her eyes.

"I'll try to climb to the window but you need to tell me what room she is in."

"Ok Jack she is across the hall which is on the other side of the castle and down one window."

"Thanks Anna and I promise to have an explanation when I get back, ok?" She sniffled and nodded. I got to the ground and ran to the other side of the castle with out being noticed. Then I climbed the vines on the wall and went to the window Anna told me to go and I knocked on the window. Then the window opened and Elsa peeked out. "Hello, snow princess," I said smiling to see her ok.

"Jack!" she looked shocked to see me. "Why are you here? Wait don't answer, you need to go now," I was confused and scared to hear what she would say.

"Elsa I won't go until you give me an explanation and you know that I won't," she hesitated and finally gestured me to come in.

"Ok Jack, but you can't tell anyone, especially Anna," I looked at her and she was shaking in fear.

"Are you ok, you're shaking." She nodding and now it looked like she was about to cry. She toke a deep breath and spoke.

"Anna woke me up very early this morning so we can play with my ice powers and Anna was jumping of pillars of snow so I can catch her then I slipped and ... and ... I hit her in the head and she fell and she was unconscious," Elsa was crying and I gave her a hug. She took another breath. "So scared and don't know what to do I called for mama and papa and they came and we went to the trolls. They said that they can save her but they toke her memory away about me having powers. So now I'm afraid to hurt her again and that's why I moved out and no ones allowed to come into the castle." This was more horrible than I could imagine. "Now Jack you need to leave before I hurt you too. I could never live with myself if I hurt you too."

"Ok Elsa I know you would never hurt me on purpose but I'll leave. Only because you asked me to but I'll send you a dove every once a while, ok?" She thought about it and nodded. Then I left and said, "until another time my snow princess," and before I completely left I saw a small smile in the corner of her mouth.

So about once a week Jack and Elsa exchanged notes and letters through doves, through the years and that make Elsa a little less scared each time. Even after her parents died a couple years later.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.

**Coronation day 10 years later**

_Elsa's P.O.V._

I'm scared today because I have to take off my gloves to hold the orb and the rod and I'm reveal my powers. But I must do it to become queen. I just hope Jack will be there but he might not because he is poor and only few get to come these type of things. He makes me see all the fun in everything. Also he makes me all warm inside.

**Meanwhile-**

_Jack's P.O.V._

"Emma! Emma! Hurry up!" I called for my ten year old sister. If we want to get to the coronation on time we need to go in the next five minutes.

"Coming!" she starts to speed walk in the living room with a beautiful homemade dress that mom made. It was a purple dress with green lining. I think I'll mess with her.

"Who are you? And where is my sister?" I say with a playful smirk.

"Jack it's me," she says while giggling.

"It can't be you're too beautiful to be my sister," she turns red. "Ok kid come on we need to get to the castle." We say good bye to mom and we get going to the castle.

We get there in about five minutes and we sit down in the back row in the chapel because we were one of the last people that got there. Then the ceremony started and the man in front of Elsa puts a crown on top of her head.

Wow she has gown up to be a beautiful woman. It has been so long since we have seen each other face to face. I almost forgot what she looked like.

The man putted out a pillow with the orb and the rod on it. The man told her something that I couldn't hear and she took off her gloves and then held the orb and the rod. We all rose from our seats. she looked so nervous and I saw frost started to form on them. The man was saying something but I didn't listen because I was too busy worrying about Elsa. _Come on you can do it. Just a little longer, _I said over and over in my head. Then finally he finished and she immediately put the orb and the rod down and put her gloves.

Then it was time to go to the ballroom and party. And that is when I get to talk to her.

* * *

_Elsa's P.O.V._

In the ballroom I got to Anna and made her dance with the Duke of Weaselton. Then right behind me I hear, "Hello my ice princess," I turn around and found a teenage boy with brown hair and eyes. He also had a nice suit that looked a little too big on him. "Or is it Snow Queen now?" Then I realized it was Jack, then I gave him a Great big hug.

"Jack you made it and you are wearing shoes," he never wears shoes. I had a big smile on my face. I was so happy to see him. He has grown a lot since the last time I saw him. He was kind of handsome.

"Of course I made it. I wouldn't miss it for the world," then there was a little girl behind him. She had the same hair and eyes as Jack. "Oh this is my little sister, Emma. Emma this is Queen Elsa."

"Nice to meet you Emma," I bend down and shook her hand. She smiles ear to ear.

"Jack talks about you all the time and couldn't wait for today," I blushed a little.

"Elsa who is this?" Anna says behind me. Why is everyone sneaking up behind me today.

"Anna you remember Jack don't you," she looked surprised and ran over to Jack and gave him a big hug.

"Wow Jack you have grown up a lot and handsome too. And look how tall you are, you must be at least five foot eleven. Also I have so many questions for you," Jack interrupted her.

"First I have to introduce you to someone," Jack took Emma's hand and pulled her in front of him. "Anna this is my little sister Emma."

"She is so pretty. How old is she?"

"I'm ten years old, your majesty," she bowed.

"No need for that. You are practically family by being Jack's sister. He was the only real person that played with me when I was little. After my sister and I ... uh ... grew apart," I felt a wave of regret on me.

"Jack I need to go to the bathroom," Emma said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her the bathroom.

"We'll be back."

"You remember where it is?" I asked. I saw him nod before he went into the crowd.

"We should do this more often," Anna said.

"Yeah," then I remember the accident. "But we can't." Anna had a angered and confused look.

"Why not?"

"Because ... we just can't ok," I turned my back on her. Then I heard her run away. Jack finally came back.

"Are you ok?" I gave him a look that he got the message. He bent to one knee to face Emma"Hey Emma, how about you go get some chocolate and go meet you?" she nodded and headed towards the snack table. "Ok tell me what happened." I took a deep breath and told him what happened between Anna and I. "I think it's time to tell Anna the truth, Elsa," I looked into his eyes and I knew he was right.

"Elsa... I mean queen, me again," I turn around to see Anna. I tried to keep a slit smile. "Um... may I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your majesty," Hans bowed.

"We would like," they said at the same time.

"Your blessing," Hans continued.

"Of our marriage," they both said. I was shocked.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused."

"We haven't worked out all of the details ourselves," Anna was giggling. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. We need food and ice cream. Ooo can we live here?"

"Absolutely," Hans answered.

"And we can invite all twelve of your bothers." Anna was rambling on.

"No, no, no." Anna was still talking. "Wait, no brothers are staying, no one is getting married."

"Wait what?" Anna asked.

"Can I talked to you please... alone," I said nervously.

"No what ever you have to say, you can say to both to us."

"Fine, you can't marry a man you just met," I stood up straight.

"You can if it's true love," Anna said annoyed.

"Anna, what do you know about true love." Once I said that I regretted it, but didn't show it.

"More than you, all you know is how to shut people out," that hurt but I kind of deserve that.

"You asked for my blessing but my answer is no. now excuse me," I took all of my might to not to cry.

"Your majesty may I use..."

"No you may not," I interrupted. "You should just go. The party is over, close the gates." I told the guard.

"Yes your majesty."

"No Elsa wait." Anna pulled off my glove.

"Give me my glove," I reach out but missed.

"Please, please I don't what to live like this anymore."

"Then leave," I don't know what came over me. I hugged myself and started walking off.

"What ever did I do to you?"

"Enough Anna," my tears almost escaped my eyes.

"No why, why do you shut me out?," I was getting frustrated. "Why do you shut the whole world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said ENOUGH!" then ice spikes spread all around me.

"Sorcery," I looked out in the crowd and saw that everyone even Jack looked afraid and then I opened the door behind me and ran away.

_Jack's P.O.V_

What just happened. As an reaction I ran to where Elsa headed. And I'm going to kill who ever said sorcery. But I need to focus on Elsa. "Stay away, just stay away." Hear her and it is coming from outside.

"Monster, monster!" ok this guy is really getting me really irritated. Elsa turned around and ran towards the ocean.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted. Everyone looked so scared. Anna, Hans and I ran towards her through the crowds. "Elsa!" Anna shouted again. Then we saw her turning the water into ice and running. Then it started to snow. Oh no! I have a feeling that this is not a good sign. We all head back to the people in the square. When we got back that one guy hid behind his guards.

"Do you have sorcery too?" Ok that's it. I rolled up my sleeves and put my fists up. Before I could even get to arms length Hans grabbed me.

"Let me at him," the guy hid even more into his guards.

"Jack calm down," Anna said sternly. After a few seconds I restrained myself.

"Fine, but if says another thing about Elsa or you again. I'll bet him up."

"Ok. Now the answer to that question is no. Also I'm going to go and find my sister," Anna got on top of a horse I didn't see a minute a go.

"But what if she hurts you?" Hans said. Ok is it jerk day or what. Because Elsa would never hurt Anna on purpose.

"She's my sister. She would never hurt me."

"Then I'm coming with."

"No Jack. You need to stay here and protect your mother and sister," I nodded because I know she was right. "And I'll leave Prince Hans in charge while I'm gone." Then she rode off outside the kingdom.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

**Author's Note: Today I can't wipe this smile on my face. I just got my first reviews ever . So thank you soooooooo much bucketh2o and darkgriffyn097 for taking the time to read this. I hope I will get more reviews soon. Also I would like to thank my first few followers. I hope you liked it. Here is the next chapter.**

_Jack's P.O.V. _

It has been two days since Elsa and Anna left. Also the snow wouldn't stop and everyone calls it an eternal winter. The weather got colder and colder by the minute. My mom, Emma, and I "I need volunteers to help me find Elsa," Hans said. He was finally taking action. So of course I volunteered.

"Mom, Emma, I'll be back before you know it," mom was crying. "Don't worry all I need to do is talk to her." she nodded. I got on a horse to go look for Elsa. We headed north near the north mountain. I made my horse go up to next to Hans. "So Hans, hi I'm Jack Overland," I said trying to make his guy spill the beans.

"I don't care," ok what is up with their people.

"I'm Elsa's and Anna's best friend since I was seven and a half," I said trying to impress him.

"Oh really, did you know she had special powers," I hesitated to answer.

"Um well you see..." I didn't know what to say the truth or not. "Not exactly." looked up at the mountain and saw something made of ice. "Look," I pointed at the top.

"Men we will head to the top of the north mountain" It took us hours to get there. The ice was shaped like a castle and there was a ice staircase leading to it. We all get off the horses an start up, but a 10 foot snow monster comes out of nowhere. All the men, Hans and I try to fight off the monster. Finally then the monster fell off the staircase almost taking Hans with him. A couple of guys helped him up and he started to run up the stairs in the castle it was so fascinating. Then I heard a crash and shattering. I ran up the stairs even faster but that just made me fall a couple of times but I finally got there. I entered the room I see the dukes goons, one almost off the balcony and one almost impaled and Elsa unconscious in the middle of the floor.

"Elsa, please be alive," I run over to her and hold her. While I do I see her breathing. Oh thank you she is alive.

"We need to take her back to Arendelle," Hans said. I nodded and carried her bridal style. I very careful walked back to the horses, so I won't slip and fall. We all headed back to the kingdom. We got there a lot faster than I thought we would. "Guards take her to her cell, so she won't hurt anyone. Oh and put the special cuffs on."

"No you won't take her anywhere," I said get mad. I was still holding Elsa in my arms and hold her tighter so they can't take her.

"Guards seize him!" Hans shouted. About five guards came at me. I kick them in the shins and knee caps so hard that they all fell down. Then something hard and forceful l hit my head. I started falling down with Elsa still in my arms. I turn my head really quick and saw Hans with a plank of wood. Then everything went black.

* * *

_Hans P.O.V._

This Jack guy needs to go or he'll ruin my plans of taking the throne. "Take him to the dungeon as well," I pointed to him. The guards picked him and Elsa up and put them on their shoulders and left. What to do, what to do. He has some good fighting skills the came from nowhere. How about when he wakes up I'll go and pay him a visit right after Elsa. She will probably wake up any minute now. I started heading to the dungeon to see if Elsa is wake and go talk to her.

* * *

_Jack's P.O.V._

I woke up from the throbbing in my head. What happened and where am I? Oh yeah that Hans guy. I hate him a lot now. I get up from my concrete bed and realize I was in a cell in the dungeon. Burr it what so freezing now that I felt like I lived in an ice cube. Then I felt something heavy on my wrists. I looked down and there were handcuffs on my wrists. Then there was a creek coming from the door. "Hello Jack," I recognized that voice. It was Hans.

"What do you want?" I said harshly. He gave me an evil smirk.

"Well I want the kingdom of course," He stepped closer. "You see since being the thirteenth in line I knew I had to marry into throne. I came here to seduce her but no one was getting anywhere with her and then Anna was so desperate for turn love that she was going to marry me just like that. I figured that after she marries me that I would stage a little accident for Elsa," He paused and I was pulling as hard as I can to get these handcuffs off. But it was no use no matter how hard I tried. "Then she doomed herself and Anna was dumb enough to go after her. All that I need to do then to kill Elsa and bring back summer," He took a step closer. We were a few inches away from each other. "But once I saw how much you loved her I needed to take you out of the picture."

"You are no match for Elsa," I spitted in his face. He wiped it off and then back handed me. It hurt a lot but I didn't make it bother me.

"Like I said to Anna, you guys are no match for Elsa," my eyes widened. _Anna is back in the castle?_ Wait what did he do to her.

"What did you do to Anna?!" I swear that steam was shooting out of my ears by now.

"It's not what I did. It's about what Elsa did," he is so irritating me.

"What happened?"

"Anna came back with a frozen heart, and died frozen solid. Right there in front of me," he turned around and left me alone in my cell. It can't be, Anna can't be dead. I fell to the floor on my knees and cried in my hands. Elsa would never do it on propose I know but I still can't believe she did that.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- Sorry the last one was kind of small but this one will be longer. Thank you again so much for taking your time to read this. **

_Elsa's P.O.V._

I escaped from my cell and started to wonder around in the blizzard. What have I done, only if I could stop this blizzard and then I can be alone and I won't be able to hurt anyone. I turn around and see a shadowy figure. I turn away from it and tried to run. "Elsa, you can't run from this," I turned around and see Hans.

"Just take care of my sister."

"Your sister, she returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart," I thought back when I stroke her yesterday in my ice castle. "I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice cold and her hair was completely white. Your sister is dead," no this can't be.

"What about Jack? Is he ok at least?" I said almost crying.

"He volunteered to help us get you back to Arendelle, but that monster you made. It threw him off the mountain and he died. They both died because of you," no, no this can't be happening. I take a few steps back. Then my knees go limp and I fall to the to the ground. I don't care if my tears fall. All the snow around me stopped in midair but I don't care. The only two people I cared about that were still alive were now dead. There is nothing for me to live for.

_Hans's P.O.V._

This is my chance I drew my sword out and I was ready to swing. Then in mid swing I hear, "Noooo!" Then a person flew right in front of me. My sword hit them and shattered to tiny little pieces. It was so powerful that it threw me back and made me pasted out.

_Elsa's P.O.V._

I turned to see if I wasn't hallucinating. But when I did I saw the worse thing I could ever imagine. It was Anna frozen solid. "Anna," I ran in front of her. I looked at her, "Oh Anna, no, no, please no, Anna," I hung on to her and cried even harder. I didn't hear or see anything around me except my sobs.

Then Anna's ice body was moving. I look up and Anna was returned to normal. A smile spread across my face. "Anna," I hugged her so tight that her head would pop off. "You sacrifice yourself for me?"

"I love you." Then I heard Olaf gasped.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," after he said that I thought about it.

"Love will thaw... love of course," I pulled my hands up and thought about how much I love Anna and Jack. Wait I love Jack. I love Jack. Anna gasped. "Love." Then the ice melted and the snow went to the air and made a snowflake in the sky and exploded.

"Well it was fun while it lasted," Olaf was melting.

"Hang in there little guy," I recreated him and made a flurry above him.

"My own personal flurry," Anna and Olaf both giggled.

We were on a ship and Hans finally came to. Anna stopped I think his name was Kristoff and walked over to Hans. Wait where did the reindeer come from, oh well. She walked over to Hans proudly. "Anna? But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours," she started to walk of but turned around and punch him in the face. He fell in the water and made a big splash. We all cheered.

"Way to go Anna," I said. Everything was great in the world.

"Hey where's Jack?" My face instantly turned from happy to sad. I almost forgot about Jack. "Elsa what happened?" I could tell that she was worried now.

I took a deep breath and said, "Jack... is... is dead." I couldn't hold my tears in anymore. I let them fall into my hands.

"I can't believe it," Anna cries into Kristoff's shoulder.

"I'll be ok Anna," Kristoff said and held her tight.

"Who's Jack?" Olaf asked confused. I wiped my tears away, all ready to talk again.

"Jack is a really good friend of Anna and I. He showed all the fun in everything. He is gentle when he wants to be and kind," remember the night where he came to my room the night of the accident and he made me feel better like nothing happened. "He was one that I loved."

Anna wiped her eyes and said, "He was also family and the only one that played and talked to me when Elsa isolated herself. He would brighten my day each time he came. And wait what do you mean by He was the one you loved?" I blushed at the question.

"I mean that he love him."

"Like family?"

"No, Anna. I love he in a different way," Anna gasped and gave me a hug.

"You two would have been such a good couple," she had a sad smile on her face. "And I know that he loves and cares about you a lot. By the way he looks at you."

"I wonder how we're going to break the news to Jack's mom and Emma." I said with a frown.

"Lets do it first thing in the morning tomorrow. So we can get it done and over with." I nodded in agreement.

"Girls we are back to shore," I took a deep breath to get ready to face my people. I walk off the ship and everyone cheered. I forced myself to smile and wave. "Three cheers to Queen Elsa," someone said.

We got to the castle in about fifteen minutes or so because of the crowds. I got up to the front of the crowd and said, "People of Arendelle, it has been a horrible these past couple of days. I assure you that this incident will never happen again. I know that I lost some of your trust by freezing everything but I will try my very hardest to earn that trust back." Everyone cheered again.

They were shouting, "Elsa, Elsa..." over and over. I turned around and walked inside.

"Anna I'm going to turn in for the day." It was only six a clock but I and everyone else had a long past days. Plus I need some time alone.

"Ok Elsa but first," she ran to me and gave me a big hug. "If you need a friend to talk to, I'll be across the hall."

"Ok Anna," I said. "I love you. And yes I did wanted to build a snowman," Anna hugged me even tighter this felt so good to be with Anna and not being afraid to hurt her.

"I love you too," then we both went to our rooms. Kristoff and Olaf went to Anna's room. I locked up my door but then remembered that I don't have to and unlocked my door. I laid down on my bed and cried into my pillow. It seemed like hours before I actually fell asleep.

_Jack's P.O.V._

My cell got warmer and that's when I knew that Hans took over the kingdom and killed Elsa. That only made me cry harder. I hope mom and Emma are ok, they are the only people I care about I had left. "Dinner time," one of the guards slid in a tray with what I think is gruel. But I was so hunger that I didn't care what it tasted like. I devoured it down. I went to my so called bed and laid down.

All I could think about was Elsa. The way her ice blue eyes sparkled in the sun. And I remember when Elsa, Anna and I would skate together and how much fun we would have. I love and miss hair so much. Wait did really think that. Yes I love Elsa. And admitting it just made me sadder. I almost started crying again but I held it in.

I wonder what Hans is going to do to me next. Maybe he forgot about me and going to make a party of Elsa's death and the return of summer. But for him it will be for the death of Elsa. That jerk I'm going to kill him when I get out of here. I swear if he comes to face me ever I'll break these chains and beat him to a pulp. I finally fell asleep.

_Elsa's P.O.V._

That night I dreamt that Jack and I were in the in the ballroom at the coronation. We were dancing the night away. "Elsa why did you do it?" Jack says.

"Why did I do what, Jack?" I was all confused.

"Why did you kill me? I thought you loved me," we stopped dancing.

"Why would you say that? You know that I didn't mean it, it was an accident," I pulled away from him. Then my snow monster came in and picked up Jack.

"Elsa why didn't you help me?" I was frozen in place. I couldn't do anything. "Elsa help me." Then the snow monster threw him out the window.

"Noooo!" Then I was in my room in my bed.

"Elsa what is the matter?" Anna comes running in. I was gasping for air.

"It was all my fault. I didn't do anything. And it is all my fault," I rambled on and on.

"What was your fault?" I pouted and tears threating to escape my eyes.

"Oh Anna. It was so horrible," I cried into her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok Elsa. Just calm down and tell me all about it," she hugged me and rubbed my back. I made myself calm down.

"Jack died and I didn't do anything about it. I just stood there watching."

"It was all a just a bad dream," she looked at me straight in the eye.

"But I really did kill him. My snow monster threw him off the mountain, yesterday," she changed her expression with confusion.

"What?"

"Hans told me yesterday that Jack went with him to get me back to Arendelle. Then my snow monster threw him off the mountain."

"It's ok. You didn't know, did you?"

"Well no but it was my monster. If I knew that love was the secret then none of this would happen." I know that excuse was horrible but that's how I feel. "Sometimes I wish that I didn't have these powers."

"Well ok. But it was because of your powers that we met Jack," I remember that day on the lake. Then I also remembered something.

"Wait how did you get your memory back?"

"Oh well while you were sleeping Kristoff and I went back to the trolls to thank them. But then Grand Pabbie told me that he had something for me. I came over to him and he gave me my memories." Anna said. I didn't know that trolls could put back memories. "Oh and by the way I don't blame you. I was going too fast for you." It took me a minute before I knew what she was talking about.

"Anna I don't know what I would do without you," I gave her a smile and another hug.

"Do you want to talk about Jack yet or wait."

"Need to say it now or I never will." The rest of the night we talked about how much I miss Jack and how I just wanted to tell him how much I loved him.


	5. Chapter 4

**ToAuthor's Note: Sorry it took me so long. I had to travel back home and pack then unpack. Also I didn't know if I should bring Hans back or not. But here is the next chapter.**

_Elsa's P.O.V_

Today was my first day of my royal duties as queen. The first thing I did was sent a note to the King of Southern Isles about his bother's crimes and also sent Hans as well. The second thing was to make a note about taking no business with Weaselton. Later Anna and I are going to tell Jack's family the bad news. "Your majesty," a guard came into my study and bowed.

"Yes?"

"What do we do with the prisoner in the dungeon?" We have a prisoner?

"What prisoner? And what did he do?"

"We don't know his name. Prince Hans sent him there because he attacked five of our guards and almost broken their legs and shins." Why would someone do that? But I want to know more about this prisoner and why Hans cared so much to throw him in the dungeon.

"Can you take me to this prisoner, please?" The guard nodded and I followed him to the dungeon. I had forgotten how horrible the dungeon was. We stopped at a door.

"Here we are your highness," he unlocked the door. "I'll be right here the whole time." I nodded. On the other side of the door was a boy with brown hair and was sitting on the ground with his back facing us. His brown hair reminded me of Jack's.

"Just get it over with Hans," that voice sounded so familiar. His voice also was so raspy and dry.

"Um I'm here to talk to you and I'm definitely not that pile of garbage," he stayed quiet for a minute before he answered.

"It can't be. No, you're dead, I'm just hallucinating," what was he talking about. "Go away!" I walked over him to him and touched his shoulder. He turned around and it was Jack.

"Jack? You're alive? Or am I imagining that you are him?" It couldn't be, his face was so red like he's been crying for hours. Tears were about to escape my eyes.

"Elsa? Is that really you?" I looked in his brown eyes and that's when I knew it was him. "Oh Elsa I thought Hans killed you because everything thawed."

"And I thought that my monster killed you because Hans told me that it did," I threw myself on him. Jack and I cried and held each other. "Jack I missed you so much, you have no idea."

"I believe I do because I love you Elsa," I was surprised. Did he really say that.

"Really Jack because I love you too," then I remembered that we need to go find everyone. "Guard come here and let this prisoner free."

The guard came in and said, "What about his charges?"

"Yeah why did you attacked my guards?"

"I was protecting you because Hans ordered the guards to take you to the dungeon. But I was not going to let that happen and then Hans knocked me out and I ended up here," that sounds like Hans.

"Well I believe him and I trust him," the guard rolled with his eyes and did as I asked. "Thank you. Now you can go and do some other royal duty." He bowed and left. Jack was rubbing his wrists. They were also red. "Jack are you ok?"

"Yeah I just pulled on the chains really hard yesterday."

"Why is that?" We got up and started to walk out of the dungeon.

"Well Hans came to see me and well he was rambling on about his plans and it made me so made I wanted to beat him to a pulp. But I couldn't reach him."

"We don't have to worry about him anymore," everything was great and right with the world again. I don't think I have ever been happier. "Oh Anna would want to see you?" he looked confused.

"Anna's alive?"

"Yes she is out with Kristoff."

"Who is Kristoff?" wow I didn't realized how much Jack missed. "Ok wait don't answer yet. I need to find my family and assure them that I'm ok. They're alright right?"

"Last I checked, yes," he looked relieved. In no time we were in the court yard.

"You know what would be fun," I shook my head. "If you freeze the ground and let everyone ice skate. That way everyone in Arendelle will have fun." That does sound like fun.

"How about we do that tomorrow to celebrate the return of summer." We exchanged smiles.

"I'll see you tonight my Snow Queen," I giggled.

"And I will see you as well my Jack Frost," he left to home. I started running to find Anna. "Watch the castle I will be back in about an hour." I told one of the guards. He nodded and I started at the market. Kristoff and Anna were kissing. At least she is getting to know him first. "Anna!" I shouted. They broke looking embarrassed. "Anna it's ok," I assured her.

"What's with the happy mood all the sudden. I thought you would still moping."

"Something amazing happened. And I won't tell you until tonight," I was smiling so big that my cheeks were hurting.

"We still have to tell Jack's family about the bad news," I forgot about that.

"Um... I don't think we have to do that anymore," she knew was confused. "It's all in the surprised, trust me."

"Alright Elsa I trust you."

_Jack's P.O.V. _

I was running to my house. I missed them so much as well. Then I heard a rustle in the trees. I ignored it and kept on running home. Then I heard it again. I stopped to look around and see what it was. All of the sudden something cold and thin on my neck and something pulling my hair. "Don't make a sound or I'll slit your throat," I didn't move. I stayed in place. The voice sounded familiar but I was too terrified to comprehend. "You listen and you listen good. You go see Elsa tonight and tell her that you never want to see her again. And when you do you leave town with your family. Or I'll kill everyone you care about." I remember that voice it was Hans. I thought that Elsa took care of him. I nodded and he let go and ran off.

What was I going to do? I want to be with Elsa but I need your families safe. That's when I got an idea and it will keep our families safe and we will be together. I ran as fast as I could to my house. When I got home, I opened the door. My mom and Emma was in the kitchen cooking dinner. They both turned around and in unison said, "Jack you're home!" They both ran up to me and gave me big hugs.

"Where have you been Jackson Overland these past months? You had me all worried that something bad happened to you," my mom was practically yelling at me. She was relived but also mad at me.

"Mom I'm OK. I was just caught up on something and couldn't get away," I was so happy to see them both. "Hey I something to tell you. We are going on a vacation to America."

"How could we afford a trip like this?"

"Mom I've been saving money for something like this so don't worry about it, OK?" she nodded. Emma was jumping up and down with joy. "Mom I know I just got home but I need to visit Queen Elsa for an hour or so but I will be back." I kissed her on the forehead. I walked over to Emma and kneeled down to her. "Emma grab your skates because once it turns winter we'll go ice skating," she smiled ear to ear and ran into her room and started packing. "I'll be right back mom I promise." I gave her a great big hug and waved good bye.

* * *

_Elsa's P.O.V._

That night I dressed up in my blue ice dress that I wore in my ice castle. I waited patiently in the courtyard of Jack to come. Then I saw someone come in the front gate. "Hi Elsa," I ran to him and gave him a hug. Then I heard the castle door open behind me.

"Jack?" I heard Anna say. She joined us in the hugging and Kristoff stayed by the door with Sven the reindeer and Olaf.

"I'm so happy to see you all well, Anna." Jack said

"Oh let me introduce Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend. Kristoff this is Jack Overland," Jack examined him from top to bottom. Probably because he didn't want the same thing Hans did. Jack walked over to Kristoff and shook his hand.

"If you hurt Anna like that Hans I will hunt you down. You got it?" Kristoff nodded nervously.

"Jack! Don't be so rude," he turned to me.

"What? I'm just protecting Anna so the same thing doesn't happen," I was glaring him down. "OK, OK I was only half kidding. But don't you dare hurt her in anyway. She is like a little sister to me," Kristoff exhaled and relaxed just a little bit.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," Olaf ran up to Jack.

"Um... Hello. Did you build him Elsa?" I nodded. Everything is right with the world. "Oh Elsa. I need to talk to you, alone." He pulled me away from everyone until no one could here us. He looked me straight in the eyes. He looked serious and upset.

"What's wrong Jack?" I was worried.

"Elsa I'm going to leave the country for a couple of months."

"What? Why, we just reunited."

"I can't tell you yet but I'll explain later through dove like we used to. But I can't see you," Jack whispered. He better have a good explanation to leave me already.

"Jack is it because of something I did?"

"Elsa that is not at all true. I need to go. I will be back for you I promise," he turned around and left me there alone. He looked hurt and upset.

"Elsa what's going on?"

"I don't know Anna but I think Jack just left me," My eyes watered but I held the tears in.

"What? That can't be. I see how he looks at you."

"He said he will explain through a note later. I'll just wait and I'll tell you OK," I walked to my room and laid down on my bed and waited for Jacks dove. After a half hour of waiting the dove finally came. I was over joyed that it came. I walked over to the dove and took the note off its leg. I opened the letter and read:

_Dear Snow Queen,_

_I'm sorry about earlier. I couldn't tell you why because I think Hans has come back some how and he threatened me that he will hurt you and everyone we loved. He told me to tell you that I never wanted to see again, but I didn't have the heart to say that. So that's why I'm leaving the country with my family tomorrow morning. Don't worry I will come back for you I promise. I will be back in spring. Oh and by the way you looked very beautiful tonight. Also, have fun tomorrow with Anna and everyone. If you meet another man while I'm gone, I'll understand because you deserve happiness Elsa. Even if it's with me or not. And remember that I do love you Elsa and I'll always will. __Tell Anna I love her too._

_Sincerely, your Jack Frost_

I was so relieved that Jack was not totally leaving me and so touched by his words. "Anna! Anna!" she comes rushing in.

"What is it Elsa?"

"I got Jacks letter," I was so over joyed and so upset with tears. I hand her the note and she starts reading it.

"What?! Hans has come back?" Oh yeah I wasn't thinking about Hans. "This can't be happening. We need to find him now." Anna was moving back and forth worrying about Hans. I just sat there watching her. "Elsa?! Can you heard me?" I didn't realized she was talking to me.

"Huh? What did you say?" I must of daydreamed about Jack. Anna exhaled.

"Elsa this is serious and you are just sitting there doing nothing," unfortunately she was right but I can't get him out of my head.

"You're right Anna. For now I'll tell the guards to keep a look out and send a letter to the King of the Southern Isles. We will find him Anna, don't worry about it."

"OK Elsa. And I can tell Jack is on your mind. So tell me all about it," she looked at me with big eyes. I was happy to change the subject. I told her how the note meant to me and how I'm going to miss him.

"Well, Elsa how about you disguise yourself -so no one will be in your way- and go say good bye to Jack before he leaves," that is a good idea. At least I'll tell him how I feel and he won't leave without me at least saying good bye.

"I'll do it," the rest of the night, I was finding the best disguise so the towns people didn't know who I was but Jack would recognize me. Anna was so excited to help me find an outfit.

* * *

**Again sorry for this one to take a while but the next one will go faster. But the next chapter will be super short :( But the one after that will be long. Also the reason this one took so long was because I was flying on an airplane back home and a another reason was I didn't know if I should of put Hans back in the story or not. Please make more reviews. Until next time, Good- bye. **


	6. Chapter 5

_Jack's P.O.V._

I gathered my family for our trip. Yes it broke my heart to leave but at least Elsa will be safe. At least she knows how much I care for her. "Mom! We need to go," I called out.

"I'm coming," she comes running down our small hallway. I carried all of mine and Emma's luggage. While Emma helps with mom's. We didn't have much so we all had only two bags each. We all head to the docks. In was a little ways to the docks but it only seemed that it was only a few feet away. Which made me sadder but I didn't hit the surface for mom and Emma's sake. The ship was huge with a lot of people. I look around the crowd and saw a person with white blonde hair. Reminds me of Elsa. "Honey are you coming?" mom and Emma were already in line to get on the ship.

"Yeah mom! I just need a minute."

"Take your time. But not too long," I turn back where I was facing and the girl with white blonde hair was heading towards me fast. The closer she got the more I got a closer look at her. She kept her head down like she was hiding. She was wearing a purple cloak, a blue blouse and a brown skirt. She was now only a few yards away.

"Jack! Jack!" I now that voice.

"Elsa?" she shushed and gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

"I'm under cover to see you," she looked up at me with her crystal blue eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you might be mad at me for leaving. And I would be the last person you would want to see."

"Jack, please. I ran away because I was a threat. So I understand why you are doing this. If I was in your position I would have done the same," I gave her a tight squeeze.

"Good point," I said. "I love you Elsa."

"I love you too," we stood like that for about a couple of moments. I pulled us apart.

"I need to go," I was about to turn and walk.

"Wait," I turn to face her then the most incredible thing happened, she kissed me. I kissed her back and closed my eyes. It felt like an eternity before we parted. "Wow." was the only thing she said. I was in shock. I stood there staring at her with a blank face. I didn't know what to do or say. "Jack are you OK?" She looked at me with concern written on her face. I smiled and nodded.

"That was incredible," at first she looked at me funny and smiled too. The whistle blew for its last passenger. "I really need to go. But I will see you again."

"Promise?"

"I promise, my Snow Queen" I reassured her. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, picked up the bags and ran to the ship and waved bye to her. In the corner of my eye I saw her wave back. The next thing I knew was the ship leaving with me on it. I was sad to leave but happy that she was going to wait for me like I was going to wait for her. Then I was off to America.

* * *

_Elsa's P.O.V._

I skipped back home smiling with Anna waiting for me at the gate. She ran up to me and said, "How did it go? By the way you look it went well. Lets get inside and you can tell me everything." We went into her room this time and sat on her bed. For a moment I just sat there smiling. "Tell me everything."

I took a deep breath and said, "Well I went to the docks and found Jack. We hugged like we always do. He was surprised to see me and he said he need to get on the ship. I stopped him and I kissed him."

"What? This is great news and so romantic. I can't believe you kissed him. How did it feel? What was his reaction? What..." I stopped her before she could ask too many questions.

"It felt like we were the only two in the universe. When we parted at first I thought he didn't like it because he was staring at me blankly. But he finally said and I quote 'That was incredible.' But then the ship's whistle had to ruin the moment. He had to go and before he did he kissed me on the cheek and waved good bye," saying it was living it again.

"Oh Elsa I'm so happy for you," she gave me a hug of congratulations. I was so happy I want to relive the moment when we kissed over and over. Later that day I ordered my guards to keep an eye out of Hans and sent a letter to his oldest brother. But all I could think about was the kiss. I also did my meetings and my paper work but I couldn't focus. That night I talked to Anna for an hour or so about Jack and I, and Kristoff and her. About our futures with them like marriage and kids. Then we went to bed to go to sleep.

That night I dreamt that Jack and I were kids again. "Elsa do you believe in me?" Jack reaching a hand out to me. He was teaching me how to climb a tree. He would zip through the trees bare footed like a monkey.

"I will always believe in you," said my smaller self. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. We climbed to the very top of the tree and sat on a branch. The sun was setting. There were purples, pinks, and oranges painted in the skies and clouds. "Jack this is nice," I said cuddling next to him.

"Now you see why I climb trees all the time. 'Cause you can see the world from here," we sat there until I woke up that morning.

* * *

**Sorry this one was so short but it's because of a time jump in the next one. But anyways thank you for reading and thank you AvatarFreak17 for your honest opinion. I know that I might of got the wrong ages on them but what I did was guess how old they were. Thank you all until next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I disclaim owning Rise of the Guardians and Frozen**

**5 Months Later**

_Jack's P.O.V._

The lake in front of our rental house has finally completely froze. We lived in Burgess, Pennsylvania. It took us a long time to get here.

Emma was so excited because we can finally skate on the ice. Emma was practically dragging me out the door. "Be careful," mom said.

"We will," Emma pulled my arm harder. Emma put her skates on right away. She got on the ice and started skating. I stood there watching her. Then she got to the middle and the ice began to crack. She noticed it and stood there in one spot too scared to move. I walked on the ice and stopped not too far away from her bare foot. I set my skates on the ice beside me. She was trebling. "It's OK, it's OK," she was looking down and it frightened her. "Don't look down, look at me."

"Jack, I'm scared," I saw that she was getting more and more scared by the minute. The cracks got bigger.

"I know, I know," I took a step forward but the ice cracked underneath my foot. "You're going to be alright. You're not going to fall in. Uh..." what to do? What to do? I got it. "We're going to have a little fun instead."

"No we're not," Emma shouted.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks," she sounded like she was going to cry.

"Well alright but not- not- not this time. I promise, I promise you're going to be fine. You have to believe in me." She looked up at me with hope in her eyes. "You want to play a game? We're going to play hopscotch. Like we play everyday. It's as easy as one..." I took a step to my right and decided to playfully pretend to almost fall. "Woooh! Two..." Emma laughed and I took another step. "Three." I took a couple of steps more and I picked up a stick with it crooked at the end. "Now your turn. One..." she took a step forward. I held the stick up and aimed it at her. "Two... that's it, That's it" She took another step forward and the ice cracked. She gasped, "Three!"

I pulled her with the stick's crooked side and threw her to a safe spot on the lake. The force also put me where she was. I stood up relieved and then the ice broke from under me. I fell in the cold water.

"Jack!" I heard my sister say. The water was so cold that I couldn't even move. The deeper I was the more cold it got until darkness was all I can see and I couldn't feel anything anymore. My last thought was, _I'm sorry I broke my promise, Elsa._

* * *

**1 Month Later**

_Elsa's P.O.V._

It has been 6 months since Jack left. And in that time we found Hans hiding in a barn across the town. And when we sent him back this time we chained him up to the ship's cell. And we haven't

I was going through my mail in my studies. Most of it was new documents I needed to sign until I found one that was from the Overland family. I was so excited to have something from Jack. I opened it as fast as I could and read:

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_We invite you to our beloved son and brother, Jack Overland's funeral. It will be in Burgess, Pennsylvania. It will be on February 25 this year. We wish to see you and bring any guest you'd like. _

_Sincerely, The Overland Family_

I dropped the invitation and I was so shocked that I couldn't even cry. My first thought was to find Anna and give her the invitation. I got up, picked up the invitation and walked to Anna's room. When I got to Anna's room I knocked on the door. After a moment the door opens with Anna behind it. "Hey, what's up Elsa," she give me a smile. I faded when she examine my face. "Elsa are you OK. Your face is paler than usual, like you saw a ghost," I handed her the invitation. She read it and put her hand over her mouth. She fell onto her knees and then I turned around to go to my room.

My legs felt like they were rubber and when I finally reached to my room, I opened the door, entered my room and then locked the door behind me. I could barely walk to my bed but I managed and laid there doing nothing for a moment then buried my face into and cried. Everything in my room was frozen like the time my parents died.

I heard a knock on the door. "Who ever it is go away!" I shouted. I really didn't want anyone to see me like this. My makeup was smeared all over me and the pillow and I think my face was as red as a tomato.

"Please Elsa, I need someone to talk to," it was Anna.

"Then go talk to Olaf or Kristoff," I know it sounded rude but I can't face anyone right now.

"But they don't know Jack as much as you or me," I decided to let her in to talk because not only for her but for me as well. I wiped my remaining tears and opened the door. Behind it was a red face Anna.

"Come in," she entered my room and sat on the bed. I closed the door behind me. I joined her on the bed.

We sat there in silence until Anna broke it, "How are you holding up, Elsa?" I look at her and lowered my head.

"I'm not," I didn't think a talk can hurt so bad. "It's just that I feel like someone ripped my heart into a million pieces."

"I kind of know how you feel. I mean like Jack was like a brother to me and the only person I saw before your coronation. We would always have fun but once we got older I saw him less and less. I think I would have gone completely crazy if he didn't come to visit." We both giggled.

"Yeah Jack always knew how to have fun. When I isolated myself the only outside contact was Jack's letters. We would send each other letters through doves. But each time I received a letter it always made me smile." I looked back to all the letters made and gotten. "And when I saw him in person that night at the coronation there was like a spark in between us. And the kiss made everything like a fairy tale and I had my happily ever after. But now I don't know what to do." Anna looked at me sadly and gave me a hug.

"Elsa I'm glad can talk to you again," I smiled at her sweetly and gave her another hug. Having this talk to Anna made me feel a little better. But there was still a huge hole in my heart.

* * *

Everyone and I finally made it to the Overland family's home in Burgess, Pennsylvania on the day of the funeral. "Hello your Majesties. It's nice to see you here," Jack's mom said.

"No need to call us that. We're family remember," I said simply. They stood up and I gave her and Emma hugs. "And I won't miss it for the world." Emma escorted me and everyone else to where they were having the ceremony by a lake in front of their home. "Hey Emma, how did Jack died. I was just wondering to let you know."

Emma took a deep breath and said, "He was trying to safe me from falling into the lake but he fell in instead."

"Oh," was all I could say. I sat near the front and I saw there was only about four other people here. I didn't know who they were but then again I didn't know very much people. Then the ceremony started.

"We are gather here today for a tragic lost of Jack Overland. He was family and a friend. So would anyone would like to say a few words," the preacher said. I stood up and walked over to the podium.

I cleared my throat and said, "Jack was family, a friend and so much more to me. Jack always knew how to have fun with everything, even though he got into a little mischief along the way," everyone giggled. "But he was also gentle and kind. Before he left to come here, Jack and I loved each other very much. So when he left I was sad but he promised me that he would come back. So the day I found out he died I was a mess, but I didn't have my sister, Anna, I don't think I would have come out of my room. So my conclusion is that Jack you will always be in my heart no matter what and good bye." tears were streaming down my face. I sat next to Anna and she gave me a handkerchief. I wiped my tears.

"That was brave of you," Anna whispered and smiled at me.

"Only if Jack could of heard me."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

_Jack Frost's P.O.V._

There was a lot of people at my lake today and I hid behind the trees. I know that no one can see me but I'm still getting used to it. I was hearing what them give speeches about this Jack Overland guy. The speech that seemed the most heartbreaking was the girl with the white blonde hair. She wore a black dress and with matching gloves. She seemed very pale but very beautiful. There was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on. Once everyone was done, they all left because it was getting dark. But one stayed. "Oh Jack I miss you so much," girl with the white blonde hair said. "I don't know what to do without you. When we past notes to each other it would make my. And remember when we met at the lake in Arendelle. Anna was so clumsy on the ice but you helped her balance herself." She kneeled down to the gravestone. "I will always believe in you my Jack Fr-" I came out of the trees and a twig snapped. The girl looked up, "Who's there?" She looked into my direction and the impossible happened.


	8. Chapter 7

_Elsa's P.O.V._

When the I looked up and there was a boy standing over by the trees. "Jack, is that you?"

"C-can you see me?" it was Jack. I could tell by his voice. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He pushed me off and looked at me like I was crazy. "Um lady why are you hugging me? I don't even know you," I looked at him and realized that his hair was white and his eyes were blue. His skin was so pale like mine. He was holding a stick with a crooked end. "And you don't go through me. Who are you?"

"I'm Elsa, remember. You used to call me your Snow Queen and I called you my Jack Frost."

"Why did I call you that?" I think he has amnesia. "Wait I thought the Man in the Moon gave me that name."

"Who is the Man in the Moon?" He looked up at the sky and at the moon. It was bright and had a small relaxing fell to it. "Hey do you want to see something," he nodded and I do a simple snow flurry.

"Wow. You have ice powers too?"

"What do you mean by 'too'," He walks over to a tree and touched the tree with the stick. Frost spread all over the tree. "How did you do that?"

"The same way as you I guess," he smiled playfully. "Hey, you want to see something cool," I nodded. I wanted to see what else he could do. He extended his hand and I hesitated. "Do you believe in me?"

"Yes and I always will," I grabbed his hand and he pulled me in and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Wind take to the sky," What did he mean by that? Then the next thing I knew was that we were in the air. I held on him for dear life. We finally stopped and we were floating in mid air.

"Wow, this is so... beautiful," We were over the town. It looked so small from up here with all the lights. the I rub my head against his chest. "I love you, Jack." I said. I felt him tense up. Then I realized that Jack doesn't even know me. Let alone even love me. He didn't respond, I don't blame him but it did make me sad.

"Lets go down," We gently landed on the ground. Then a wave of exhaustion hit me and the next thing I knew I had past out.

* * *

"Hello Elsa," a voice said. I was in a bright and blinding place.

"W-Who are you and how do you know my name?" the place felt warm and comforting.

"Most people know me as The Man in the Moon. But I need to discuss something with you." That's the guy Jack was talking about.

"About what? I didn't do anything bad did I?"

"God heavens no, it's about Jack. You see Jack did die but I brought him back to life and made him immortal. I also erased his memory," he said calmly like it was no big deal.

"Why did you do that? I mean it's torture to have someone you love not remember you," my eyes got all watery. I was angry.

"I understand you are upset but I have my reasons."

"You don't understand anything! You don't know what it's like to have someone taken away from you twice and find out that they don't know who you are," tears were streaming down my face.

"Elsa calm down. There is no need to shout. I know what I'm going to say next is not what you want to hear but you have to listen to me," I wiped my tears away. "You can't see Jack anymore. The reason is, Jack needs to know who he is by himself. 'Cause there is a great evil coming in the far future and Jack is the only one to stop him."

"W-why Jack?" This was all too confusing and I don't want to loose Jack.

"Because Jack has a special power in him that he has to find out on his own. Only then he can fight the evil and defeat it for good. The only problem is you're getting in the way." This can't be happening I don't want it to happen. "If you stay in his life and remind him of what he was before it is time the world will be in darkness and fear. Do you understand?" I knew what the right thing to is but my heart says another. This is a big decision. Stay with him and let the world end up in fear and darkness or save the world and loose my true love.

"Ok, I leave him but you but promise me something."

"Yes what is it?"

"Well when he finds his power does he get his memory back?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"So when he gets his memory back, don't let him remember me, please."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, it will help him to move on better and so he doesn't have to go through the same pain as me," my heart was shattered into pieces and I don't want Jack to go through it.

"I can do it but if you change your mind in the future after he finds himself. True love kiss from you and Jack will let him remember again." I think he wasn't telling me something.

"What do you mean by if I change my mind?"

"Only time will tell." Then everything went dark.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was in my room. How did I get here so fast? "ELSA!" I look over to my right and see Anna running up to me. "You have had finally awoken."

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week and a half," how is this possible? "We thought you would never wake up. But what happened? I mean we came back to check on you because you had not come back and we found you laying on the ground. Of course I thought you were dead but then I saw you breathing. We tried to wake you up but all we got was you saying Jack."

"I don't know what happened," I lied. "I was at Jack's grave and then everything went black." I lied.

"Well I'm glad your okay," She smiled at me and gave me a another big hug and I hugged her back. "Oh and while you were out I would come in and see you crying in your sleep. Do you know what you were dreaming about?"

It took me a second to answer. "I don't remember," I lied. I hate lying to Anna but I didn't want to seem crazy. *Sigh* I hung my head.

"Are you okay Elsa?" She put her hand on my shoulder. I look up at her.

"I really don't know Anna. I mean-" Anna cut me off before I could say anything else.

"Elsa I know. And it's okay I'm right here for you." I smile at her. Ever since me and Anna started bonding again like when we were kids, Anna has made all this heartbreak easier.

"I'm glad your here Anna." We hugged each other one last time.

"Oh and if your hungry dinner is in a few."

"Okay Anna," she got up and left my room. I decided to get up from my bed and dress myself in a simple blue dress and I headed to the dining room.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was so busy with school starting again and I was starting a new fanfic called The Light Returns. I only have two chapters in that. But anyways here's chapter 7, hope you like it. And leave a review thanks. :)**


End file.
